


Contract

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Contracts, M/M, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo makes contract with Kyuubei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract

  
**Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #22 Contract  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
  
  
“I’ll grant you one wish if you make a contract with me.”  
  
Shizuo had seen it all. How these creatures eat humans. How these… things… can devour you. How you can seriously get hurt… or even die.   
  
“Any wish?” Shizuo asked.  
  
“Anything.” The small white fluffy creature said. He looked harmless. But Shizuo knew better. It was always the small fluffy things that were the most malicious of all. This thing even had red crimson eyes just like…   
  
Just like….  
  
Shizuo looked away, smoking his cigarette quietly as the smoke mingled in the air. He had never been really afraid of dying or getting killed. Rather… he was afraid that it would be him who would hurt his loved ones.   
  
Just like that one time with Izaya.   
  
The thought came to him like a thief sneaking into the night. It was one thing he wanted to avoid thinking but it was because it was specifically that… that it came to him.  
  
“Even if… I said I didn’t want the bakery woman from my childhood to not have gotten hurt… that I stopped myself before I hurt her?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Even if… I said I didn’t want this supernatural strength?”  
  
“Yes, but you might actually want your strength when you fight them, don’t you think?” The creature tilted its head in confusion.   
  
“Even if…” Shizuo’s breath staggered. He was just trying to run away from it again. Run away from facing the truth. So he changed his words.  
  
“Even if… I wanted Izaya to…”  
  
“Yes. Anything you want.”   
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
Shizuo thought about it. Would Izaya’s life have been better off without him? He had… he had always said… that Shizuo was a hindrance. That he always fucked up his plans.  
  
Shizuo chuckled at that. Yeah… he fucked it up alright. He fucked it up… big time…. this time…  
  
“Alright. Then I have a wish.”  
  
“You’ll make a contract with me?” The fluffy white creature bounced happily.  
  
“Yes. Erase my existence from Orihara Izaya. He always said… he’ll be happier without me.”  
  
“Done. And now you have made a contract with me.”   
  
Those cold words rang like funeral bells in Shizuo’s chest as it sealed his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> tempting to make this a long one…. with multiple chapters. i really liked the prompt on drrrkink. gah… too lazy for long fics. i got too many right now.


End file.
